User talk:Dekoshu
Boovoo I would like to go to Hollow Ichigo, then you click discussion and comment BOTH of the page I was on. Dekoshu 22:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) After that, I'll edit with you. Dekoshu 22:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) It's been three days, Boovoo. Where are you? Sorry for my lateness. I haven't had the time to go online. Yeah i went to that page. it's quite good Boovoo 17:08, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 17:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your comment, Boovoo. Wanted to see me? :Yes? CCSfanatic 23:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I need your help with the images for Bankai Ichigo, Getsuga Tensho, and Byakurai. :How da ya mean?CCSfanatic 23:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I mean look for the images in the Internet and post it on my edits. :Um, sure. But i'm busy at the moment, i'll get them soon.CCSfanatic 23:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:15, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Also, don't forget to put the color so viewers/users/editors can see how the attack looks like and edit some mistakes but not too much. :Um, ok i'll see what I can do. but I checked your edits and i'm not sure if they'll be deleted or merged. CCSfanatic 23:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry if they're gonna be deleted. I made them through MY own typing Dekoshu 23:23, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not doing anything about it. But I'm not sure about any of the other users on here. There's already an article detailing about Ichigo's banaki here. CCSfanatic 23:36, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:38, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Okay then. But I wanted to add them for I don't know....details? I'm sorry if it seems corny. :Corny? Not at all. I like the effort your putting in to this wiki. Just be sue to check if an article already exists before posting a new one. And between us, could you look at this page and tell me if it's good or if something can be done to improve it's quality. CCSfanatic 23:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) It is good, and may not need improvements. Dekoshu 00:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I'll try to get the images take it for granted :) Maul day 13:18, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 13:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Getsuga Tensho Hi, i took a screenshot for the getsuga tensho i can't find de byakurai for now but i'll keep on..., the quality really sucks, anyway this is the image: hey! don't looks so bad in 250px! anyway, when i get a better one, i'll upload it :) Maul day 13:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) It looks really good. Thanks, Maul. ??? What did you wanted to ask ? ^^ Mili-Cien There may be a few things in the article that needs grammar corrections. User:Aizen_Sôsuke/Todo, I usually look at this page to know what to do with the bot when I've got the time ;) (Also, I'm not sure it corrects ALL, but some errors) Mili-Cien Dekoshu 02:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Okay then. i don't know Dekoshu 20:04, 6 November 2008 (UTC) You did your best though. Dekoshu 20:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) How about ask someone to make a template for infoboxes? Sk Nator 20:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC)Hey do I need to make an template infobox for techniques Dekoshu 20:13, 6 November 2008 (UTC) You don't have to. However, the Getsuga Tenshō may definitely need one. I wanna talk to someone Getsuga Tensho is a shikai special ability, if there are no zanpakuto pages why should getsuga tensho have one? --Shuhei Hisagi 23:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I don't get what you really mean. I mean.... Okay well picture this, you make a Zangetsu page, that means getsuga should at least be a heading in it, but there isnt even a single page about a zanpakuto. Dekoshu 23:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Well.... I don't have a image of the techniques of a Zanpakuto. So can you get them here? I mean other wikis are capable of having seperate pages. Ya sure, what pics would you have in mind.--Shuhei Hisagi 23:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 23:54, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Sode no Shirayuki's Hakuren, Zabimaru's Higa Zekko and Hiktosu Taiho, and some other images you can find. Am I busted or something for working so hard on my article? Before you do that, um can you take this to the discussion page? Dekoshu 23:56, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone? Use this on Getsuga Tensho Sure i'll find the pics but whats Sode no Shirayuki's Hakuren? Dekoshu 00:00, 8 November 2008 (UTC) It's one of Rukia's weapon techniques. About the redirect thing: they might do it cause its a better version of a section in there page. Dekoshu 00:03, 8 November 2008 (UTC) What does that mean? They will do it because they will want to make theyre page the one that has eveything about ichigo so they will delete yours or use it all on theyre page. Understand? Dekoshu 00:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yes! I'll put one in the Ichigo article then. How about putting this in the getsuga tensho article --Shuhei Hisagi 20:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Shūsuke Amagai Yo, this issue has been started recently, but nobody's been paying attention to it. I want people to put their input in the Talk: Shūsuke Amagai page, because we should probably make our decision now to change it to "Syūsuke" (this is the issue) or leave it as "Shūsuke". Arrancar109 05:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Cero Heard You needed a Cero pic. --Shuhei Hisagi 21:15, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 22:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. They failed the hollow's cero (The menos is shooting a cero). I've Got basically nothin to do on this wikia so if you need any pics just ask and try to get em for you--Shuhei Hisagi 23:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 17:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Show me your moves! :D Huh?--Shuhei Hisagi 21:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 13:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) For me it's another way of saying thank you or something like that. okat, well in that case.... your welcome. PS some guy redirected your Byakurai page. Dekoshu 20:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I know. Oh well. At least the images are still here. Try looking for Soren Sokatsui and Higa Zekko images then. Sure no problem. Dekoshu 20:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) One more thing. Try to keep an eye on Mili-Clen as much as possible.Shuhei Hisagi 20:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC) sure. Pictures Is this picture alright for you? PS this is where i will put any pics you want me to get. Dekoshu 20:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC) VERY alright. Dekoshu 20:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oh. Did you know that there's another Sokatsui image? Soren Sokatsui. Hado 73#. what other pics Shuhei Hisagi 01:41, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 01:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Soren Sokatsui, Higa Zekko, Hakuren, Gran Rey Cero, and Hikotsu Taiho. as for the other pics sorry but i couldnt find any, but if have any other pics then i'll see what i can do. Nanda? You wish for my help with something? I will oblidge, I just need to know what it is. (though somehow I want to personally make an episode guide for the various "Shinigami Cup"/"Arrancar Research Time" myself but really don't know how to make charts) -StrangerAtaru 22:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 22:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Try something like that. Like umm... Kido spells? *Well all the Kido spells are currently listed and someone seemed to recently redirect the "Byakurai" page back to Kido...so I don't know if I want to touch something that hasn't quite been figured out. -StrangerAtaru 22:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) were u the one who put I'm actually still talking to you on my page? Dekoshu 01:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Yes! Why!--Shuhei Hisagi 01:12, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 01:13, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I said that because I was outside for a while. Salubri Hello, fellow Bleach lover, I've been on this site for quite a while when there was like nothing. I'm big on organization lol. I was the one who originally organized the powers and abilities. Nice to meet you. Salubri 21:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:33, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I was also making the articles for techniques. I wouldn't think that would be possible, I'm not sure that's something that would ever come up. Salubri 9:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) hi! hi! sorry for the delay i was too busy (and i'm still, so i wouldn't work in Bleach wikia for a while) well.. some wiki editors aren't here to make friends, so you need to be patient with them :) personally, i realy likes the articles you have done, the Getsuga tensho one is great, but i need to tell you that i redirect twice of them, the Shinigami/Hollow one, 'cause the entity you try to explain in that article closely resembles a Vizard, and the Ichigo Bankai one, 'cause that term is not used Bleach... well if you need some help with whatever, i'll ever be a helping hand, and you've got a friend out of Bleach wikia for other things non-related with Bleach Maul day 08:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 10:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. Just as long you don't try to ruin my hard work there. Bankai We shouldn't speculate regarding who has or doesn't have Bankai at this time. For all we know, all Shinigami have Bankai, but the only ones we know have it are anyone who is or was a captain (outside Zaraki) or demonstrated by Kubo in the story (Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku) Keep speculation out of that page. -StrangerAtaru 03:29, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 03:31, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Okay then. Gran Ray Cero Well, the site I get my shots from seems to not have a good example of the Gran Ray Cero, though it does have a shot of Grimmjow gathering the energy necessary to fire it. For now, the best I can do is a manga shot, but I might be able to take a screenshot myself through other means. In the meanwhile, I propose we merge the Gran Ray Cero article with the ordinary Cero article, since not much info has been released about the Gran Ray Cero (other than the fact that it's a more powerful version of cero that the Espada are only permitted to use). Arrancar109 05:44, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 05:45, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Okay then. Yo, check the out the Cero article. I did upload a somewhat reasonable screenshot of Grimmjow firing the Gran Ray Cero, but I took the shot myself, so the quality may not be that good. Arrancar109 06:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 06:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) It's good enough. Thank you, Arrancar109.